I’m sorry
by Flarrow legends
Summary: Nachdem Chloe Lucifers Gesicht gesehen hatte war nichts mehr gleich. Chloe muss lernen das man die Zeit mit Freunde genießen und nich verschwenden soll. Sonst bereut man es. Oder wie Chloe auf die harte Tour lernte dass Zeit mit Freunden sehr kostbar ist.
1. One

Die Lichter von Lux schienen die ganze Stadt zu beleuchten. Die Schlange von Menschen die in den beliebtesten Club von L.A wollten war länger als sonst wenn dass überhaupt möglich war.Alle wollten den berühmten Lucifer Morningstar sehen. Genauso wie sie. Naja nur das sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier war. Sie war hier um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie und Lucifer haben sich gestritten. Chloe musste zugeben in letzter Zeit haben sie sich oft gestritten. Das Thema über dass sie sich stritten war belanglos sie kamen immer wieder auf sein Teufelsgesicht zurück.Heute ging es darum dass Lucifer sich nicht an die Vorschrift gehalten hat.

Flashback„Lucifer wieso können sie sich einfach nicht an die Vorschriften halten!Das hier ist ein Tatort da wird nicht einfach Beweismaterial geraucht!"„Detektiv wieso sind sie so kleinlich heute? Es hat sie sonst auch nicht gestört."„Mich stört dass sie immer an sich selbst denken nie an die Opfer oder den Familien. Sie machen doch dass alles nur weil es ihnen Spaß macht,wird es hier langweilig verschwinden sie!"Lucifer ging ein Schritt auf Chloe zu.Sie zuckte ganz leicht zusammen und ging ein kleinen Schritt zurück.Lucifer lachte verbittert.„Ah. Ich verstehe. Ich bin der Teufel ich muss ja böse sein. Sie sind immer noch nicht hinweg gekommen.Nur mal fürs Protokoll sie sind der jenige der nie daran denkt was er anstellt.Wie oft habe ich ihnen das Leben gerettet hm. Wie oft habe ich die Wahrheit gesagt.Wie oft haben sie nicht zugehört! Hm?Und alles was ich bekommen habe ist das sobald ein anderer Mann in ihren Leben ist sie mich vergessen.Und dann zeige ich ihnen etwas, etwas sehr persönliches für das ich ja noch nicht mal was dafür kann und sie rennen weg.Tun es immer noch."Und mit diesen Worten ging er.„Lucifer warte..."Doch er war schon außer Reichweite."Flashback Ende

Chloe ging an der ganzen Menschenschlange vorbei direkt an den Türsteher vor rein in den Club.Lucifer war gerade dabei Klavier zu spielen.

"Say a prayer, to yourselfHe says, close your eyesSometimes it helpsAnd then I get, a scary thoughtThat he's here, means he's never lost"

Sie kannte das Lied. Es war einer ihrer Lieblingslieder.Russian Roulette.

"And you can see my heart, beating,Now you can see it through my chestSaid I'm terrified but I'm not leavingI know that I must pass this testSo just pull the trigger"

Er sang es nicht so wie Rihanna aber es war trotzdem sehr schön. Es hatte ein persönlichen touch.Und als er das sang kam mir dieser Satz sehr wahr vor.

„I know that I must pass this test"

Vielleicht war all das ein Test. Ein Test von Lucifers Vater. Gott. Schon verrückt der Vater meines besten Freund ist Gott.Das Bild von Gott hat sich bei Ihr sehr verändert nicht mehr so gütig und barmherzig so wie die Kirche es uns erzählt sondern Manipultiv und Arrogant.Dass ist was Lucifer Ihr über Ihn erzählt hatte. Und er musste es ja wissen.

"As my life flashes before my eyesI'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?So many won't get the chance to say goodbyeBut it's too late to think of the value of my lifeI said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no!I know that I must pass this testSo just pull the trigger"

Es gab ein riesen Applaus voller begeisterte Fans. Alle Klatschten. Lucifer machten Anstalten aufzustehen stockte kurz und setzte sich wieder hin.„Heute gebe ich euch eine Zugabe."Alle klatschten erfreut.Es ist nicht sehr häufig das er mehr als ein Lied spielt nicht in den letzten Wochen.Dann fing er wieder an zu spielen.Das Lied dass er spielte kam ihr auch sehr bekannt vor.

" I remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to love, I didAnd you were strong and I was notMy illusion, my mistakeI was careless, I forgot, I did"

Das Lied kam ihr so bekannt vor weil Trixie es mal auf und ab gesungen hat.Es ist impossible von James Arthur.

"And nowWhen all is done, there is nothing to sayYou have gone and so effortlesslyYou have won, you can go ahead tell themTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would be impossible,Impossible... "

Als sie den Text hörte wusste sie warum Lucifer gerade dieses Lied sang.Es war eine Nachricht.Er sang es weil er sie hier gesehen.Er wollte sie auf seine Gefühle aufmerksam machen. Dass früher alles gut war naja vor Pierce. Vor all dem. Sie waren glücklich zu zweit. Und dann ging alles in die Hose. Sie datete Pierce, sah sein Teufelsgesicht und ran, dann als er nur versucht hat sich wieder mit ihr zu versöhnen hat sie Father Kingsley geholfen Lucifer in die Hölle zu werfen. Sie ist zwar vorher rausgegangen aber der Versuch der zählt ja schon.Und dann Eva.Sie war so eifersüchtig auf Eva. Sie hatte es geschafft eine Beziehung mit Lucifer zu haben. Und Eva war nur ein paar Tage da gewesen. Und sie wollte sie schon aus Lucifers Leben werfen.Nach nur ein paar Tage. Wie sich Lucifer gefühlt haben muss als Chloe und Pierce zusammen waren.Chloe konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen wie schlimm es für Ihn gewesen sein muss. Aber er ist geblieben. Und sie Idiotin merkt nicht wie es ihren besten Freund geht. Sie war so egoistisch gewesen.Lucifer hatte alle Gründe auf sie sauer zu sein wahr er aber nicht. Er hat ihr verziehen und sie hatte das alles für selbstverständlich gehalten, vergessen das es nicht so war.

"Falling out of love is hardFalling for betrayal is worseBroken trust and broken heartsI knowI knowAnd thinking all you need is thereBuilding faith on love and wordsEmpty promises we'll wearI knowI know and now

When all is done there is nothing to sayAnd if you're done with embarrassing meOn your own you can go aheadTell them, tell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossibleImpossible..."

Chloe fühlte sich so schuldig nämlich was er sang war nicht falsch.Erst hatte Sie mit Pierce sein Herz verletzt.Dann hatte sie nachdem er es Ihr gezeigt hatte auf die schlimmste Weise reagiert. Es muss ihm wahrscheinlich das Herz gebrochen haben.Dann komme sie zurück nur um ihm nochmals das Herz das er so mühsam repariert hatte erneut zu brechen.Tränen traten in ihren Augen.Er der Teufel er hatte sie geliebt und alles für sie getan trotz der Ablehnung die er erhalten hatte in sein Leben. Er liebte sie und was tat sie? Sie lehnte ihn ab genauso wie seine ganze Familie.Was war sie für ein Mensch?Was war sie für eine Freundin?Sie war nicht besser als seine Familie.Chloe fühlte sich schuldig sehr Schuldig sie musste sich unbedingt bei Ihm entschuldigen.

" I remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI didTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenOh, what I hoped would beImpossibleImpossibleImpossibleImpossible "

Der Schlusston erklang ein lauter Applaus folgte. Lucifer bedankte sich stand auf und ging in die Richtung seines Aufzuges.Chloe fing ihn ab kurz bevor er den rettenden Aufzug erreichte.Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Darin sah man nur Schmerz. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge bevor sie anfing„Lucifer bitte lass uns reden ich wollte mich entschuldigen."„Ich will es nicht hören. Okay geh einfach.", sagte er leise.„Lucifer bitte ich..."„Detektiv ich will es nicht hören. Was bringt es sich jetzt zu entschuldigen. Morgen oder meinetwegen in einer Woche wird es wieder passieren! Ich habe keine Lust mehr! Ok! Es ist vorbei. Du fürchtest dich vor mir.Du zuckst immer von mir weg wenn ich dich berühre. Wir können so nicht weiter machen.Ich kann so nicht weiter machen.Tut mir leid aber es kann nichts werden sie machten es mir mehr als ein mal klar.Pierce, mein Teufelsgesicht, Kingsley und Uriel."Zum schluss hin wurde er leise und traurig. Chloe kannte Uriel nicht und wusste nicht was er gesagt hatte aber ihr gefiel nicht die Richtung in den das Gespräch zu gehen schien.„Ich sehe es ein. Ich war Naiv. Dachte doch tatsächlich dass mich jemand wirklich lieben könnte. Pfft. Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen. Sie haben mich gewarnt.Wir sehen uns morgen wenn ich überhaupt komme.Aber macht dir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen. Eva und Ich wollen morgen was zusammen machen."Dass er Chloe mit ihren Vornamen angesprochen hatte, hatte sie ein bisschen aus der Bahn geworfen aber nur ein bisschen das was danach kam hatte sie richtig aus der Bahn geworfen. Lucifer wollte doch nicht...Lucifer wollte mit ihr abbrechen. Er wollte sich von ihr trennen. Er wollte sie nicht mehr.Er wäre es leid. Er meinte alle haben ihn gewarnt . Das waren wahrscheinlich Maze und Amenadiel. Ob sie recht hatten? Hätte sie sich von ihn fern halten sollen? Es war zu spät.Der nächste Satz verletzte sie noch mehr.Es war endgültig er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein.Er sei lieber bei Eva.Wer kann es ihm verüblen . Eva hatte nichts getan um sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen.Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.„Lucifer..."Doch er war schon längst gegangen.

Ein Mann tippte sie an der Schulter. Er sah gut gepflegt aus mit einem Polo und eine blaue Hose. Ein etwas eigenartiger Kleidungsstil in einem Club.

„Ah sie sind also die Frau wegen dem er so viele traurige Lied spielt. Sie müssen echt was getan haben dass er so traurig ist. Ich kenne ihn lange.Ich gebe dir einen Rat den ich mir selbst hart erkämpft habe.„Löse schnell deine Probleme. Nämlich niemand ist für immer da.Es wird eine Zeit geben in den du bereust wie du mit der Zeit umgegangen bist die Ihr hattet.Denk an meine Worte!"Und weg war.Die Männer in ihren Leben hatten wohl alle die Eigenschaft schnell zu verschwinden.Sie wünschte sie könnte es auch.——————————————————Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich zu.Trixie war zum Glück bei Dan.Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie in die Wohnung kam alles war nur ein schleier.Das einzigste was zählte war was Lucifer gesagt hatte.Er hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht.Sie schluchzte wieder.Es war alles ihre Schuld sie hat Lucifer den Mann den sie liebte so verletzt dass er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.Sie schluchzte erneut.Sie wollte einfach nur vergessen. Sie ging zum Schrank und holte noch eine Flasche Wodka die noch vom Maze übrig geblieben ist.Sie nahm ein Schluck. Es brannte in ihrer Kehle. Ja das tat gut. Sie brauchte de Schmerz sie wollte noch mehr.Sie nahm noch einen.Sie wollte alles vergessen.Alles was mit Lucifer und ihr zu tun hatte wollte sie vergessen.Sie nahm noch einem und dann noch einen Schluck.


	2. 2

Sie schaute sich um dieser Platz kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Die Laute Musik die vielen Menschen die extravagante Kleidung und ein Flügel mitten im Raum.

Sie war im Lux. Sie drehte sich nochmals um. Ja das war das Lux. Nur was machte sie hier? Und wie kam sie hierher?

Die Musik verstummte.

Ein Klavier ertönte.

Sie sah in Richtung des Flügel. Und erstarrte denn da sah Lucifer.

Lucifer fing an zu singen.

"Take a breath, take it deep

Calm yourself, he says to me

If you play, you play the keep

Take the gun, and count to three

I'm sweating now, I'm moving slow

No time to think, my turn to go"

Das ist Russian Roulette.

Das Lied hatte er gestern gesungen.

Sie sah Lucifer genau an.

Er hatte dasselbe an wie gestern. Den schwarzen Armani Anzug kombiniert mit dem roten Hemd. Wieso hatte er dasselbe an. Nicht dass er es sich nicht leisten könnte. Nein wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach das gleiche an. Ja das muss es sein. Er hat wahrscheinlich mehrmals das gleiche. Sie bemerkte wie jemand die Tür reinkam. Was eigentlich sehr komisch war, weil keine Gäste reingelassen werden solange Lucifer spielt. Es würde stören. Die Person kam direkt auf sie zu.

Ihr stockte der Atem. Es war Sie.

Chloe stand direkt vor Ihr.

Sie hatte die selben Klamotten an.

Chloe wollte zu sich selbst gehen ihr sagen sie solle gehen damit Lucifer nicht mit Ihr Schluss macht oder zumindest das Chloe sich etwas anders verhält so das der Abend nicht so schlecht ausgeht.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Wieso konnte sie nicht bewegen.

Sie versuchte und versuchte aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie bekam Panik. Chloe wollte hier raus wollte nicht sehen wie der Abend ausging wollte diesen Albtraum nicht noch einmal erleben. Ja genau das musste es sein ein Albtraum.

Okay Chloe konzentrierte sich nur aufs Atmen.

Aufwachen!

Aufwachen!

Aufwachen!

Doch so sehr sie sich auch aufs aufwachen konzentrierte es funktionierte nicht. Sie war gezwungen einer ihrer schlimmsten Abende nochmals zu durchleben.

Lucifer war mittlerweile fertig mit dem Klavier spielen.

Er stand auf und ging. Sie war gezwungen zu sehen wie Chloe zu Lucifer ging und mit ihm redete. Sie konnte nichts hören dafür war sie zu weit weg. Aber dass änderte nichts. Sie wusste das Gespräch auswendig. Es war das schmerzhafteste Gespräch was sie je geführt hatte.

Da sie nichts hören konnte konzentrierte sie sich auf die Mimik um so den Fortschritt des Gespräch zu erdenken.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich Lucifer um und ging in sein Aufzug.

Sie sah wie Chloe sich umdrehte und dann von diesen Mann angesprochen wurde und dann in Richtung Ausgang ging.

Was soll sie denn jetzt hier machen sie ist doch bereits gegangen. Lucifer auch.

Sie versuchte nochmals sich zu bewegen.

Doch es schlug fehl. Was soll sie hier. Also machte sie das beste aus dieser Situation sie schaute genau ihre Umgebung. Die Menschen hier waren so glücklich überall wurde getanzt geredet und gelacht. Es schien das sie die einzigste war die nicht rumtanzt und nicht glücklich ist. Wie konnte sie denn auch glücklich sein wenn Lucifer sich von ihr getrennt hatte und sie diesen Augenblick. Einer der schlimmsten und schmerzhaftesten Momente in ihren Leben gezwungen nochmals anzusehen wie konnte sie da glücklich sein?

Sie schaute sich die Menschen an auch wenn alle schick angezogen waren, waren manche schicker als andere. Manche hatten lange Abendkleider andere wiederum hatten kurze Kleider wenn nicht Miniröcke und dann gab es welche die ziemlich verrückte Sachen anhatten die einem Jumpsuit sehr ähnelten. Die einzigste Sache die die ganzen Menschen gemeinsam hatten war dass sie alle spaß hatten.

Sie hörte dem Bass der Musik zu.

Das und die tanzenden Menschen hypnotisierten sie in eine zufriedene Wolke.

Es fielen Schüsse.

Diese Geräusche schmissen sie aus der Wolke die um sie war.

Alle Menschen rannten Angsterfüllt raus.

Chloe wollte auch rennen oder sich zumindest ducken und in deckung gehen.

Aber nichts funktionierte.

Sie schien sich genau in die andere Richtung zu bewegen. So sehr Chloe es versuchte sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen und zum Ausgang gehen. Chloe war mittlerweile im Aufzug. Sie wusste nich wie Lucifer es aufnehmen würde wenn sie jetzt in seine Wohnung käme.

Würde er wütend sein oder doch eher sich entschuldigen. Chloe wusste es nicht aber sie war auf alles vorbereitet. Ändern konnte sie es scheinbar sowieso nicht.

Dann öffneten sich die Türen und sie stockte.

Lucifer lag am Boden regungslos in eine Lache aus Blut.

„Lucifer!"

————————-L—————————-

Es war mittlerweile schon 8:30 Chloe war seit 4:32 h wach. Wie sollte sie nach so ein Traum auch wieder einschlafen können.

Sie nahm ihr Handy und rief Dan an.

Er ging nach dem ersten Ton sofort ran.

„Hy Chloe ist was? Wieso bist du noch nicht hier? Bist du Krank?"

„Hy Dan nein ich bin nicht krank.

Ist Lucifer schon da?" Ihre Stimme war richtig hoffnungsvoll vielleicht kam er ja doch.

„Nein er ist nicht hier. Er hat sich heute freigenommen er möchte was mit Eva unternehmen. Sag mal ist wirklich alles in Ordnung normalerweise weißt du doch sowas besser als ich."

„Oh." sagte sie und versuchte die Enttäuschung die sie verspürte zu verbergen.

„Okay danke Dan. Ich mache heute Home Office."

Sie wollte das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden. Aber leider war das Glück nicht auf ihre Seite.

„Chloe ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?

Du machst nie Home Office."

„Ja Dan bei mir ist alles in Ordnung könntest du bitte einfach dem Lieutenant sagen das ich heute nicht komme.

Danke."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf.

—————————-L—————————

Chloe war auf dem Weg zur Lucifer.

Sie war gerade eben bei Linda und sie hatte es geschafft Chloe zu überzeugen zu Lucifer zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Linda meinte auch dass der Traum nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Es war normal dass Menschen nach so ein Erlebnis Albträume haben. Chloe musste auch sicherstellen dass es Lucifer gut ging. Vorm Lux war wie immer eine Riesen Schlange. Sie ging an dem Wachmann vorbei rein in die Disco.

Sie ging sofort zur Bar in der Hoffnung ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

Nein weder Maze noch Lucifer waren an der Bar. Patrick war da.

„Patrick wo ist denn Maze?"

„Ah Chloe schön dich hier wieder zu sehen war lange her seit ich dich das letzte mal gesehen habe.

Maze ist mit Eva unterwegs."

Sie schaute ihn perplex an.

„Ich dachte Lucifer unternimmt was mit Eva?"

„Ja so sollte es eigentlich auch sein. Nur der Boss hat so eine schlechte Laune seit langem nicht mehr.Er wollte nichts mit Eva unternehmen."

Oh hatte es ihn soviel ausgemacht unsere Trennung.

Vielleicht ist noch Hoffnung.

„Ist Lucifer da?"

„Ja der Boss ist oben in sein Penthouse.

Jemand hat vor kurzem auch nach ihm gefragt."

„Oh war es Amenadiel?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein diese Person kenne ich nicht.

Dreckiges blondes Haar, groß, hatte ein braunen Trenchcoat an vielleicht kennst du ihn ja?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann ihn ja jetzt kennenlernen."

Und damit drehte sie sich um und ging zum Aufzug.

Dieser jemand der nach Lucifer gefragt hatte war wahrscheinlich sein Freund.

Über was der Teufel mit Freunden redet?

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken das sie hochschreckte als ein Schuss fiel.

Und dann noch einer.

Oh mein Gott!!!

Es Klatschte und es klatschte noch mal.

Chloe zwickte sich so hart sie konnte doch abgesehen von dem Schmerz in ihren Arm änderte sich nichts. Die Ohrfeigen haben auch nicht geholfen.

Das alles hier kam ihr so surreal vor. Als wäre sie immer noch in ein Albtraum gefangen.

Doch in ein Traum spürt man kein. Schmerz.

Die Aufzugstüren gingen auf.

„Lucifer?"

Sie hoffte mit ganzem Herzen das es ihm gut ginge.

„Lucifer?"

Sie rannte ins Penthouse und stockte.

Da lag er. Am Boden in einer Blutlache. Genauso wie in ihrem Traum.

Doch... da war noch jemand wie sie bemerkte.

Jemand hockte über ihn er hatte ein Trenchcoat an.

War er es der geschossen hatte?

Sie zog sofort ihre Waffe.

„Hände hoch! Was haben sie getan?"

Der Mann guckte zu mir.

„Luv bitte ich habe nichts gemacht könntest du bitte so freundlich sein und deine Waffe runternehmen?"

Sie ging ein Schritt auf ihn zu.

Die Waffe immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich sagte Hände hoch!

Hast du die Schüsse abgefeuert?"

„Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast Luv ich versuche gerade die Blutung zu stoppen damit er verdammt noch nicht vor der Ankunft des Krankenwagen stirbt also geht das gerade Schlecht.

Und würde ich ihm helfen wenn ich verdammt noch geschossen hätte?!

Also würdest du jetzt bitte so freundlich sein die Waffe runterzunehmen luv?"

Sie senkte die Waffe und rannte zu Lucifer.

„Wer bist du?"

Der Mann schaute sie an.

„Mein Name ist John Constantine. Ich bin ein Freund von Lucifer."


End file.
